


Secret

by YoohyeonApple



Series: Christmas Theme [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Secret Gifts, work party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple
Summary: The magic of Christmas is more effective than Yubin ever dreamed of.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Series: Christmas Theme [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ephe for giving me this idea, I hope you'll like it!
> 
> And also to Bayli, sweetest beta reader ;).

There was only so much she could do except pace. Checking the time on her phone, Yubin sighed. Half an hour had gone by and she was bored to death. She was starting to regret volunteering to help with the Christmas festivity, and those cookies she baked were eyeing her. One bite wouldn’t hurt, right? Walking to the table, Yubin grabbed a christmas tree shaped cookie. Humming with delight from her wonderful baking skills, Yubin smiled. 

“Aren’t you supposed to wait for the party?” An unknown, yet assertive voice startled Yubin. Enough that the piece she had just bit got caught in her throat. Hand on her chest Yubin coughed, as she got her eyes on whoever talked to her. 

It was a kid, dressed like she was out of a Christmas movie. Her hair was in buns with fairy lights, and she wore a white dress with red striped candy canes all over it. 

The confusion on her face was palpable as she tried to regain control of her throat. 

“Hey.” That was not the little girl talking, since she was still eyeing Yubin. “Are you okay?” The concern was real, yet a slight chuckle snuck in. 

Yubin was frozen on her spot. In less than a minute she got caught stealing her own cookies by a kid. And her colleague Bora witnessed it all. The embarrassment was too real for her liking. Yet Yubin nodded at Bora still lightly tapping her chest. 

“Good.” Bora smiled, as she stood behind the kid. “And- hum, sorry to be late- I had to care of this munchkin here.” She poked the little girl’s cheek. 

“Don’t be like grandma.” The girl pushed the hand away to walk towards Yubin, who was still in shock. “Since she got a cookie, can I have one? Please?” She asked looking at Yubin instead of Bora. 

Yubin mumbled incoherent words which made the little girl weirdly look at her. “Is she okay?” Her hand was up to hide her mouth from Yubin, as she whispered as much as a kid could to Bora. 

“You get one cookie.” Bora firmly said pointing her finger at the little girl. “We’re gonna have dinner soon, okay Yeojin?”

Yeojin rushed to the plate, wondering which one to pick. Joining them, Bora rubbedYubin’s back gently. “Maybe you should drink some water, you don’t look so good.”

Eyebrows furrowed, Bora looked around and found a bottle of water near boxes against a wall. Quickly she grabbed one then offered it to Yubin. “Better?” She questioned Yubin once she took a couple sips. 

“Yeah. Thank you.” 

“Oh. She speaks.” Yeojin said as she munched on her cookie, the biggest one she had found. 

“Don’t mind my niece, she’s an evil troll I got stuck with.” Her tone was apologetic, but her eyes sparkled teasingly. She stuck her tongue at Yeojin. The scene was too funny for Yubin to not laugh. 

“It’s okay.” She cleared her throat. “Should we start decorating?” 

Clapping her hands Bora eagerly agreed, tugging Yeojin by the hand to the boxes full of Christmas decorations, and food to place around. 

———

For the next half hour, the two women, with the help of Yeojin, decided on how to decorate the room, although Yubin mostly agreed to whatever ideas Bora had. It was still a bit of a surprise to be in the same close space as her colleague, though she knew the possibilities to be paired with her were there, though slim. And yet here she was. 

First thing first a christmas tree had to be placed, so Bora left the room to go get it from the storage. Leaving Yubin with Yeojin who was staring at her, as she had been doing a lot. 

“Are you sure you’re an adult?” Yeojin boldly asked Yubin. Laying on the floor in front of crossed legs Yubin, not fazed at all by talking that way to a stranger much older than her. 

“Excuse me?” To say Yubin was baffled was an understatement. She knew kids had no filters, but this was her first time experiencing first-hand.. 

“You’re just like my friend Gahyeon.” Yeojin dramatically sighed. “Whenever we’re in groups at school, she just silently stares at that stupid boy. I saw movies where girls faint for boys and my friend is the same. Like you with Aunty Bora.” 

“I - am not staring.” 

“Yes, you are.” 

“You’re the one staring at me.” Yubin retorted. She couldn’t think of a valid argument, but refused to let a kid outsmart her. “It’s rude to stare at people, you should stop doing that.”

“You’re weird.” Yeojin stated, making a disgusted face. She stood up to go to the door and have a look at the corridor to see if her aunt was coming back. 

Yubin sat still, playing with a glittery Christmas ball in her hands. The kid was right, she stared at Bora a lot. How could she not? Her colleague was next to her, being as sweet as ever, smelling enchantingly like vanilla. And gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous. 

Yubin only worked in the morning that day, and had not seen Bora as she usually did at lunch, since she went home. So to have seen her tonight, casually dressed and with her niece was a scenario Yubin had never prepared herself for. Staring was the only thing she could do. Speaking? Out of the question, there was no need for her to make a fool of herself even more. 

_Is Yeojin implying I have an elementary school kinda crush?_ Yubin wondered how perceptive Bora’s niece really was. 

“Finally!” Yeojin loudly spoke up. _Guess being loud runs in the family_ , Yubin thought as she remembered all the times Bora loudly expressed herself over lunch hours, or at the rare meetings they were involved in. 

“Help me get the tree in place.” Bora said to her whiny niece. 

Right then Yubin joined them, and together they get the tree where they had decided to, on the right corner near the window. 

“Let’s decorate.” Bora cheered, walking past Yubin she gently patted the brunette’s shoulders. “Pick the ones you like the most.” She told her. “Yeojin is already doing it. Wild child she is. Was she okay while I was gone? She can be a bit-” Bora moved all of her body, leaving Yubin dumbfounded. “She has a lot of energy and no filter.” Bora explained. 

“Maybe she’s your kid.” Yubin chuckled. Then put her hand to her mouth realising what she said. “I mean-”

“I get that all the time!” Bora exclaimed. “It drives my sister crazy. I think that’s why she loves dropping her kid in the most inconvenient moments. But you know what?” Bora looked straight into Yubin’s eyes. “I love that kid, but don’t tell her.” Her fingers made a zipping movement over her lips. 

Yubin laughed heartily. It shocked her but the feeling was warming her from the inside out. 

“I need help!” Yeojin yelled from her spot, tiptoeing against the christmas tree. Bora rolled her eyes then grabbed Yubin by the arm, leading them to her needy niece. 

———-

“I wanna hang the garlands on the windows!” Yeojin proclaimed, having stacked up a bunch of them around her neck. 

Bora was already busy placing some up on the entrance, so Yubin stopped what she was doing to go help the little girl. 

“Where do you want them?” Yubin tenderly asked her trying to pick a garland. 

“I wanna do it myself!” Yeojin stomped her feet. Yubin stared. That girl was really all fire. “Pick me up, please.” Fire but polite. 

Gently, Yubin picked her up trying to raise her up as much as possible. They struggled a little bit, but in the end, they succeeded. Yubin lowered Yeojin slowly, until the little girl embraced her by the neck. Surprised by the pressure, Yubin felt as if her neck was gonna snap in half, but she got in control quickly. There was no way she was gonna let the niece of her gorgeous coworker fall on the floor. 

“Do you like children?” Yeojin asked boldly, as she had done since she had arrived. Yubin was once again taken aback. 

“Uh, yes, sure.” She mumbled, totally intimidated by the intense stare from Yeojin.

Her experience with children was close to nonexistent, but she didn’t despise them at all. Yet memories of her best friend played in her mind from when they were at school, Yoohyeon was always the mischievous child getting in trouble and planning evil schemes. Which is what Yeojin’s stare reminded her of, and that was not reassuring her at all. 

“Cool.” And then Yeojin was out of her arms, bolting away to Bora. 

———

Sitting at the big table that was supposed to welcome all the employees of the company, Yubin was busying herself by writing down each of their names on little cards. She was fully focused on her task. 

“You have a beautiful handwriting.” Bora said softly. Yubin didn’t even notice her sitting down. From the corner of her eyes Yubin could see the long haired woman looking down at her hands. “It’s really fluid and curvy.” Yubin wondered if she was imagining the awe in Bora’s voice. “Do you do lettering in your work?” 

“Sometimes.” Yubin replied as she finished another name. “Do you want me to do yours now?” She glanced at Bora before averting her eyes from her pretty, delighted face. 

“Yes, please!” The excitement was so real, Bora pulled her chair closer to Yubin so that she could have a clear shot. 

Yubin picked another card then started to write down Bora’s name. Being observed so intensely flustered her, making her hand tremble a little bit.

“Are you cold?” Yubin stopped writing then felt Bora’s hand on her. “A little bit. We’re almost done, but I can turn up the heater a bit more if you’d like.” 

Her thumb moved over the back of Yubin’s hand. “Do you?” Right on cue Bora pushed her hair away from her face to tug them behind her ear. “Maybe not. Your cheeks are a bit flushed.”

Yubin realised she was being totally flustered by Bora’s presence closer more than ever. Her hands were everywhere, touching her soft skin, rendering her speechless. Opening her mouth in and out with no words coming out. 

“You know, in movies that’s when people kiss.” Yeojin’s voice interrupted them as she slammed her elbows in front of them on the table. “Staring speechlessly and then _bam,_ they kiss.” She batted her eyelashes exaggeratedly. 

“Except they don’t have evil trolls barging in.” Bora’s hand dropped from Yubin’s face to point at her niece. “How many movies did you watch with your mum again?” 

“Not enough.” Yeojin replied with a bit of sassiness. “I wanna watch a new one when we get home, please.” Her hands dropped and so did her head onto the table. 

“We’re gonna get home soon.” Bora told her niece, as it was clear to her she was running out of energy. Yeojin hummed back still staring at them. 

“Like you said we’re almost done.” Yubin spoke up having finally found her voice back. “You can go ahead, I’ll finish up.” Her hand pulled away from Bora’s. 

“I arrived late, I won’t leave you alone.” Bora shook her long hair. “Let’s get to work. I’ll do the table.” Standing up, her hands trailed on Yubin’s shoulders, which made her shiver. 

———

“It’s so pretty!” Yeojin exclaimed looking over the whole room then twirled around, humming a Christmas song. “I wanna live here.”

“Not sure you’d like to have meetings at your age.” From her spot against the threshold, Yubin whispered, earning a bump on the shoulders from Bora. 

“She would boss us around, that could be fun.” 

“At least she fits perfectly being a little Christmas princess.” Yubin smiled, her eyes fixed on Yeojin, it was better than having to look at Bora. 

“I. Am. A. Christmas. Princess!” Each word was very strongly punctuated. Yeojin strolled to them, a wicked smile on her face, that was too scary for Yubin’s liking. “Aunty Bora, you can be the Queen since Mummy isn’t here.”

“Can I?” Bora’s high pitched voice played right into Yeojin’s game. Her niece nodded. “Oh, well, thank you, dear.” She poked Yeojin’s cheeks earning a glare that made her giggle. 

“Auntie!”

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop.” Bora raised her hands up beaming from teasing her niece. “So, Princess, time to go home. Go get your coat.” 

While Yeojin obeyed her aunt, Bora turned to Yubin. “Thank you for being nice to my niece. If I could have warned you I would have, but we never know who’s our partner for the Christmas organisation.” 

Yubin bit her lip. “It was no big deal. Your niece is actually really fun, and she reminded me of my best friend.”

“Your friend must be fun to hang out with-”

“I’m ready!” Yeojin appeared in front of them, dressed in her red holiday coat. She raised her hands up and instantly Bora was squatting down to take Yeojin in her arms. “What are we gonna eat?”

“I don’t know yet.” Bora answered her. “Let’s say bye to Yubin and thank her for having us, okay?” 

“You’re not that weird.” Yeojin said surprising Bora whose eyes opened wide. “Thank you for your yummy cookies.” She added in a voice only a little girl could have. Kids could really switch it up real fast. 

Bora rolled her eyes before apologetically looking at Yubin to excuse her niece’s behaviour. Yubin waved her hand to reassure Bora. 

“I have a secret.” Yeojin leaned forward to Yubin’s ear. Placing her tiny hand against it, Yeojin whispered. “You can be auntie’s queen, she’s single.” And just as fast Yeojin was back on her aunt’s neck, happily snickering at Yubin. 

Upon hearing those words Yubin awkwardly cleared her throat. She had been right to be wary of Yeojin, but at the same time a part of her found it funny and wistful. Hands in her back pockets, she looked at the two family members, and from Bora’s face it was clear that she heard it all. Yubin wished to be six feet under ground, or have a bag of ice thrown at her face to get rid of her blushing cheeks. 

“It was nice spending time with you, and Yeojin’s right your cookies are delicious.” Bora complimented genuinely. “I have some stuff to get from my desk and then we’re off. See you tomorrow, Yubin.” Bora smiled as she went to grab her bag and coat then left the room with her niece still in her arms. 

The second they were out, Yubin banged her head against the wall. 

“I’m a useless gay.” She mumbled then stayed still for a minute to gather herself after having spent hours with the prettiest woman from the office. “Useless.”

It was also time for her to go. Winter coat on, and bag on her shoulder, Yubin locked the door behind her. Stepping outside the company’s building, she saw Bora closing her car door for a sleeping Yeojin.

Feeling Yubin’s eyes on her, Bora whipped her head around to wave at her. Automatically Yubin happily waved back. But she was struck by what was in Bora’s hands, a purple bag with gold paper decorating it from the inside. 

Completely frozen, as per usual, Yubin watched Bora get in her car, ready to drive away. But before she did, Yubin was certain she read the words “thank you” on her mouth. 

———

Bora was dressed in a velvet Santa dress for the work Christmas party, as per her tradition every year. No one was really surprised by her outfit, on the contrary, they even praised her for having such a good holiday spirit.

A glass of champagne in her hand, Bora was having small talk with her coworkers. Several times her eyes landed on the entrance to see if anyone new had arrived, especially Yubin. Half an hour in, everyone was ready to get to their seats to enjoy the freshly delivered catered dinner. 

From the corner of her eye, Bora thought she glimpsed a familiar head of short brown hair. Excusing herself, she made her way across the room. 

“Hello.” Her cheery voice got Yubin’s attention. “How are you tonight?”

“You’re- gorgeous.” Upon coming face to face with Bora, her striking appearance overwhelmed every thought in Yubin’s mind. 

“Why, thank you.” Bora curtsied with a chuckle. “I’m a queen, remember?” She winked. 

“Indeed you are.” 

“You look good too.” Bora appraised Yubin’s outfit, an off the shoulder burgundy velvet top with a black mini skirt. “We match.” She pointed at their tops. “Yeojin was right you can be my matching queen. Let’s get you a drink.” 

Yubin didn’t have time to answer, as she was dragged to the table where a drink was waiting for her. Though through that short amount of time she appreciated being led by Bora. 

“Here you go.” Bora handed her a glass of champagne. 

“Thanks.” Half of her drink was downed in seconds. “I like your hair.”

“Complimenting me again? Damn, that champagne really works fast.” Bora was playful as she finished her own drink. “Did my dear niece rub off on you already?”

“Maybe.” Now Yubin regretted not thinking before talking. As such her eyes averted from Bora’s beautiful face to land on her neck. 

“Do you like it?” Her hand touched her necklace feeling the charms under her fingers. “Someone gifted it to me, and it was perfect for tonight. I love it.” Her fingers played with a candy cane charm as Yubin carefully looked at it. 

“It’s very pretty.” Yubin mumbled behind her glass looking up and down from Bora’s eyes to her neck. Realising nothing else would be added from Yubin’s part, Bora flipped her hair to defuse the short silence. 

“There’s this girl, Minji. Have you heard of her? I think the necklace could be from her, since she’s always bubbly when we talk. And I don’t think anyone else would give me such a gift on my desk, right?” Bora tried to engage Yubin to get her opinion. 

“Didn’t she give you a card with her name?” Yubin asked looking down at her feet. 

“Nope.” Bora clicked her tongue then looked around for a new glass. “Guess I’ll have to wing it. There she is.” She pointed at a tall blonde. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Then she was gone, leaving Yubin alone. The brunette finished her glass then grabbed another before walking out of the room and sipping her champagne as she made her way to the work area. Finding the right desk, Yubin sat down on it. 

“I hate champagne.” She muttered, gulping it all down. 

Her bag next to her, she roamed through it looking for her phone. “Stupid Yoohyeon with her stupid ideas.” With one hand she was furiously typing several texts to her best friend. “Stupid cookies.” As she had grabbed her phone, she also got the wrapped up cookies she had brought. “Of course she thinks it’s Minji. She’s smart, and pretty, and social. Everything I’m not.” 

Yubin was ranting by herself. There was a lot in her mind. Mostly regrets. 

Regretting listening to her best friend as to how to approach her crush. Offering gifts and never signing them? Not a genius idea at all. Though it was easier to blame Yoohyeon, when in reality her best friend tried to make her reveal herself to Bora. Of course, Yubin refused and stayed in the shadow, and now it was too late. 

Yubin placed the cookies on the keyboard. Ignoring Yoohyeon’s texting replies she shoved her phone in her bag. Now she would go back to have dinner and then go home. 

“I told you I was gonna be back.” Bora was here. Glancing back over her shoulder, Yubin observed her walking towards her, as ever graceful even while wearing stilettos. “And what are you doing at my desk?” Bora poked her cheek just as she would with her niece, the gesture made Yubin smile. “Leaving me another gift, aren’t you?” Tilting her head, Bora saw the wrapped cookies on her work space. 

“Wh-what?” 

Bora grabbed the gift, pushing her keyboard back so she could sit next to Yubin. “I figured it out last night.”

“How?” 

“Your handwriting. I recognised it from all the notes you left me.”

“Oh.”

The two women fell into silence, both thinking and taking in the situation they were in. Yubin was cracking her fingers, her mind reeling at a hundred thoughts per second. _She knows she knows_. 

In less than twenty four hours Yubin had spend more time alone with Bora than she ever did in the eleven months she had been at the company. How many times did she wish for her secret to be out in the open? A lot. But as always, she wasn’t one to talk to her crushes. Not that she wasn’t social, it was simply hard to get out there and expose herself in such a vulnerable way. 

Yoohyeon always told her it was people’s loss if they weren’t interested in her, and she always reminded her of how awesome she was. But unlike her best friend, who was not afraid to play with her own heart, Yubin was. 

“Why didn’t you talk to me before last night?” Bora dared to ask leaning back on her hands and crossing her legs. That movement caught Yubin’s attention. Bora smiled softly, not making any comments to embarrass her lovely coworker. “I remember when you started at the company.”

Yubin’s eyes snapped up at a smirking Bora, that revelation was unexpected. The whole scene still felt surreal. 

“We all awaited the new junior designer that had been hired. And you came in, all quiet with an intriguing aura. You’re not as hidden as you think.”

“Why didn’t _you_ talk to me?” 

“I may be very social, I don’t force myself onto people.” Bora shrugged. “I was surprised last night when it was you I was partnered with. Especially since it was volunteer only.”

“My best friend made me do it.” Yubin confessed. “She’s also the one behind the gift idea.” 

“Is she?” Bora flipped her hair over her shoulder, straightening to face Yubin a bit more. “Is that how Yeojin is gonna grow up to be? Damn.” At that remark a chuckle escaped Yubin. 

“I bet they would hit off, Yoohyeon still has her childish side.” 

“She liked you a lot, you know.” Bora’s voice turned tender as she spoke about her niece, it was clear she loved her a lot. “She’s a lot to take in and has absolutely no filter, but you impressed her. Probably your baking.” Her fingers shook up the wrapped gift on her lap. They both laughed. 

“I wanted you to have some only for yourself.” Yubin sheepishly admitted. 

“Thank you, for all your gifts.” Bora was known to be bold so Yubin was only a little surprised when she took her hand, giving it a soft squeeze. “I’ve been curious to know who they were from for weeks, and now my year-round Secret Santa is out in the open.”

“You’re welcome.” Yubin’s free hand ruffled through her short hair. 

“How did you get them all to fit me?”

“I listened to you.” For the first time Yubin felt confident enough to willingly let her eyes fall into Bora’s intense stare. “Every lunch hour we had together, I listened to everything you liked or disliked. You’re talkative, so you reveal a lot.”

“I know. But not many actually pay attention.” Bora slid closer, their knees just barely touching. “You did.”

“I’m very observant.” Without meaning to, Yubin’s eyes looked down at Bora’s legs. 

“Clearly.” 

“Sorry.”

“I don’t mind,” Bora teased with a wink. “Yubin?”

“Hum?” She was under this modern Santa woman’s spell, dazzled by her boldness and her positive attitude towards her, which was so much than Yubin ever imagined. 

“What are you doing after Christmas?”

“Uh. Nothing.”

“Wanna go on a date? I’ll let you offer me my favourite dessert if you want.” 

Totally bewildered, Yubin flushed, heat burning at her cheekbones and the tips of her ears. Her past actions were used in her favour, it pleased her because she enjoyed picking every gift for Bora. And doing it in her presence would definitely make both of them happy. “I’ll wear my new favourite necklace, it has a mistletoe charm. Practical, don’t you think?”

Bora giggled at the effect her brazen self had on the cute woman by her side. Yubin’s eyes fluttered as she nodded. As if there was any possible way to refuse a kiss from such a gorgeous woman. And a kiss she got, on the cheek. 

“Why?” 

“Why not.” Bora winked. “Come on, let’s go back to the party.” When she felt her hand being tugged, Yubin realised they had been holding hands all this time. 

Secretly, Yubin hoped it wouldn’t be the last time. The future date with Bora had to be awesome, and she would be sure to text Yoohyeon as soon as she got home, that silly girl had really good advice in the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!  
> On a note from 1 to 10 how cute was Yeojin? Hehe.  
> I truly hope it was an enjoybble reading, feel free to share your thoughts here or on twitter @/yoosoulmates ;).


End file.
